Bottles of Ramune
by rainbowedtri
Summary: What happens when you combine fake roses, empty ramune bottles, and a half-naked, screaming Len? A day in the life of the Vocaloids. - a series of short, comedic one-shots with the main pairings, rated T for language and safety
1. the angel has horns: luka

**1. the angel has horns: luka**

* * *

"Everyone, line up single file until you're on the bus. Please try your best to keep your excitement to yourself."

The teacher droned on and on about the rules and school regulations, even though no one was paying any interest to her.

In front of Rin was Luka, who looked a little green in the face. She swerved dangerously to the right, her eyes large and glazed over.

"Unh… " she mumbled something in an unknown language, and proceeded to take a shaky step forward.

"Um, Luka? You okay?"

"OH LORD."

"_What_?"

"OH LORD, SAVE OUR SOULS."

"…you've finally lost it."

Rin caught her as she stumbled, and pushed her up as she ascended the little bus stairs.

"Rin I hate camping," Luka confessed as they searched for an open seat.

"Hah," she laughed, "is that it?"

"No."

Deciding to take the seat across from Lola and Leon, Rin pulled down the window, hoping it would cool down the bus's temperature.

"Okay, then spill. What other reasons are there? Camping's fun. The fresh air. The sound of nature. The beautiful lake. The beautiful guys you get to see strip as they swim in that lake—"

"No, look Rin," Luka cut in. "That sounds great and all, but nature's just not my thing. I don't want to sleep outside on a rock-covered floor, I hate the bugs, I hate the dirty lake (which I'm DEFINITELY not swimming in), and worse, the the-forest-is-your-limit bathrooms!"

"That's exactly why," Rin said, grinning, "the port-a-potty's the most brilliant invention _ever_!"

* * *

(At the camp).

"MEIKO IS SUCH A MAN-LOVING WHORE. PERIOD."

"But-"

"LALALA. I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Miku, shouted, giving Meiko's back death glares.

"How dare she get all friendly with MY Kaito?"

"In case you haven't notice, he isn't yours," Luka reminded her. "Neither of you have confessed."

"WHAT'S THAT? MRS. WATANABE IS CALLING ME?"

She looked at her skeptically. "Really? Because I don't hear anything."

"Nope. I'm _positive_. See ya!"

Miku gave a backwards wave, and ran off before Luka had a chance to say anything.

Sighing to herself, she decided to find some other companion to stick to. Miku had obviously run off to stalk Kaito; the campsite was actually in the opposite direction.

Her friends were idiots.

* * *

**Text msg.**

**Receiver: (555)-555-******

**From: Kamui, Gakupo**

12: 00 pm - Friday, March 26

Luka, I am sad to inform you that I have lost the eggplant I was going to bring on the trip.

I know how much you were looking forward to it; I apologize.

If you by chance happen to find it, I would appreciate it very much. - Gakupo

;_;

* * *

**Text msg.**

**Receiver: (555)-444-******

**From: Megurine, Luka**

12: 08 pm - Friday, March 26

I AM NOT SAD AT ALL.

Please get a life you egg-plant loving freak.

Love,

Luka

* * *

At least that was the message she wanted to send. In reality, she knew she could never bring herself to be that hostile towards Gakupo. Instead the message looked more like this:

**Text msg.**

**Receiver: (555)-444-******

**From: Megurine, Luka**

12: 08 pm - Friday, March 26

Okay.

**- **Luka

* * *

"AUGH WHY AM I SUCH A NICE PERSON?"

"Beats me."

A very bored-looking Rin appeared, holding two pieces of paper and pencil.

"Can you believe it? We're suppose to be camping, yet Mrs. I'm-still-an-eighty-year-old-virgin over there is handing out worksheets. This is stupid!"

"You're lucky. You and Len have your twincest thing going on, and what do I get stuck with? THE EGGPLANT FANATIC."

"Whatever. Just get your pencil and start filling in some random answers—quick."

* * *

Kaito entered the blue and white port-a-potty, ready to… do his thing.

It looked unsanitary, and he didn't like the idea of using it much, but he had no choice. Just aim and shoot, right?

Entering the small, enclosed space, the first thing he noticed was a strange, lumpy object hidden in the corner. After inspecting it closer, it began to take the shape of a large, purple vegetable.

He noticed that scribbled on it in big, capitalized letters, was the message:

IF LOST, PLEASE RETURN TO GAKUPO

THANK YOU

:)

* * *

**AN: **EDITED: This was one of my first fanfics on this site. I recognize the spelling and grammtical errors.

I hope you still enjoy the story regardless, and I hope it produces a few cracky laughs here and there. Thank you!

R&R!


	2. the angel has horns ptwo: rin & len

**2. the angel has horns : rin & len**

* * *

Staring up at the stars, Rin inhaled the crisp, summer night air as she shared the spot with her twin. Her tent with Luka was only a few feet away from his and Katio's, so after their partners agreed to help out with lunch, they found themselves pointlessly stargazing.

"You know, now would be the perfect time to lean over casually and kiss me," she half-joked.

She laughed, then snuck a peek at him to see him flustered, and obviously trying to hide it.

_Way to ruin the mood, Rin. Real nice._

Seeing him blush only made her do the same, so instead of saying anything more, she remained quiet.

"Um… you know," Len started, before he was interrupted by a loud crash.

"Shit, Meiko! And we were almost there too."

"WHAT? Who was the one who threw a damn hot dog at my head because she thought I wasn't looking?"

Miku and Meiko were practically at each other's throats, glaring at each other even though they were only two inches apart. Gakupo looked torn, not sure which idiot was in more need of counseling.

"Let's handle this like civilized beings. First we'll start off with Miku-"

"FUCK OFF!" They yelled in unison.

Len shrugged, his look saying 'just leave them', as he sauntered off to find Kaito.

"Eto… where are we meeting?"

Gakupo, glad for a distraction, happily answered Rin's question. "Near the lake. Precisely at this time, Mrs. Watanabe will be reciting horror stories to the class. Would you like me to escort you?" he offered.

"Er, no. Luka would freak. Thanks though."

She left, leaving poor, confused Gakupo to think for himself what the meaning of 'she would freak' meant.

* * *

Sparklers. For once the old, batty teacher had finally done something right, and that was to buy sparklers.

It was chaotic as each kid scrambled to get one, their boredom getting the better of them.

"Look, I snuck out two!" Rin grinned, holding them up like trophies.

"No fair! I couldn't get even one."

"Fine."

She tossed one to her twin, and snickered as he failed to catch it.

"Rin… "

His voice sounded serious, so she stopped and took a seat beside him.

"They're pretty, aren't they?"

The fuse was gradually dying off, but the colors still shone brightly against the night sky. With the warm breeze, and just knowing that she was next to Len, she felt at ease.

"Yeah, I guess. Lot's of stars tonight, huh?"

"Yeah."

There was another awkward silence, which was strange, since they didn't happen much.

Len suddenly started speaking, his voice in a much lower tone as he hid his face.

"If a star fell from the sky every time I've thought about you, then the sky would be empty tonight."

She looked at him, shocked, then unsure of what to say.

"Where did you get _that_ from?"

"Kaito's pick-up line book."

"Figures." She leaned over, smiling, and slowly brushed her lips against his. It wasn't much of a kiss, but Len felt his insides warm up, all the same. Surprised, he froze.

"But hey, tell him it works."

* * *

Kaito stared at Miku from across the campfire, his sparkler already used and on the ground.

With his hand behind his back, he held tightly onto his 'Pick-Up Lines For Idiots' book. Slowly making his way over to her, he waved.

"Hey."

"Hey," she said back. "Fun day?"

"Meh. Meiko mostly dragged me around everywhere."

At the mention of her name Miku suddenly turned pale, clenching her hands into fists.

"That little-"

"WAIT! I need to tell you something first," he pleaded, not wanting her to throw her one of her infamous tantrums.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat, smiling. "Miku, if you were a booger, then I'd pick you first."

_SLAP. _

Luka, who was nearby, stared at them in stunned silence.

"And that, my friend, is a facepalm moment."

* * *

**AN: **Hah, poor Kaito. * A *

I just love writing these, they make me giddy. c:

I hoped you liked it!


	3. roses are so cliché: kaito and miku

**3. roses are so cliché: kaito & miku**

* * *

Gumi walked over to Miku unexpectedly, and gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"I heard from Rinny," she said casually, while carefully choosing her words at the same time. "You've been mad at Kaito ever since that field trip?"

They were at Freeze Zone, an ice cream parlor not far from the school. Many of the students often hung around the area before heading home, since it was on the way. That day Miku happened to be particularly glum, so she figured a nice, refreshing scoop of vanilla would cheer her up.

"Not really. At least not until he started avoiding me," she spilled unintentionally. Afterwards her eyes grew larger, realizing what she had just confessed to. She clamped her mouth up shut, but it was too late; Gumi had heard.

"Oho, I see. A little lover's quarrel, right?"

Flushing a bit, she shook her head violently, while continuing to stare at the floor.

"Gumi? Just shut up and finish your ice cream."

* * *

"OH MY GOD DID YOU SEE THAT?"

"See what?"

"LOOK—THEY HAVE LITTLE FIGURINES OF US AT THIS STORE!"

"Kaito… "

Meiko had learned early on that Kaito was easily distracted; it was even worse when they went shopping.

"Okay, that's great. Now can we move on?"

"I'M SERIOUS. IT LOOKS _EXACTLY_ LIKE ME!" Kaito fingered the little replica of him, fascinated by how well it was made.

"Do you think they got some guy stalking me or something? They even got the ass down right! Look, it's the perfect size and every—"

She groaned. "Fine. Let me take a look at it."

Still in awe, he grudgingly handed it over.

"What the-" Meiko's mouth fell wide open. "Even down to those nice, firmly shaped buttoc - I mean, ass."

She blinked dazedly, as if the apparition would disappear at one point or another.

"Do you think… we must be secretly famous or something without knowing it?"

"Impossible," Kaito reminded her.

"Yeah," she gave a nervous laugh. "I guess so."

"Here's you!"

He tossed the 'Meiko' figurine to her, who caught it and smiled, the corners of her mouth twitching.

"This can't be legal. It's ridiculous," she said, turning her head around. "Kaito?"

"Uh-huh, just a minute," he replied, browsing through the section. "Got it!"

He held up a certain teal haired girl, and grinned stupidly as he rubbed his face against it.

"Mikuuu… I miss youuu… "

His eyes nearly sparkled as he hugged it close to his body. Locating the nearest worker, he pointed to the figurine. "How much?"

_Whack._

Meiko grabbed Kaito, almost glowering as she pulled him away from the aisle. He gave the worker a desperate look, and struggled from her underneath her tight grip.

"…you just _hit_ me."

"No shit, Sherlock. No way am I going to let you buy that _doll _just so you can do god-knows-what with it."

He pinks turned a light shade of red, and he twisted his hand, wondering how a girl could look so thin yet be so strong.

"I wasn't going to do anything—honest. I just thought it'd be ni-"

"UH-HUH. Sure."

* * *

**A/N: **Thus, ends the journey of Kaito's shopping experience. (well THAT was weird)

This has a second part to it, so you'll find out why he was even there in the first place later.

Thank you for your lovely reviews! They mean a lot.


	4. it's all a misunderstanding

**4. it's all a misunderstanding : len and… mikuo?**

* * *

School was over, and Rin was stuck with clean-up duty. That left Len to walk home by himself, which he didn't mind much (although he would be lying if he said he preferred it).

Right about the time when he started heading out, he noticed a peculiar yellow object ringing on one of the school's benches. No one was around, and the place looked pretty deserted already since he had stayed late. It continued ringing, and by now he had realized that it was a phone. It looked vaguely familiar, like he had seen it somewhere before… but just where?

Once again, it rang, which he found a little annoying. Maybe it was the owner checking to see if they've left it someplace? It piqued his curiosity, so he decided to answer it anyways.

"Hello?"

"Oh, err… hi. This is Mikuo."

"Mikuo?" Was Miku's brother maybe friends with the phone's owner?

"Yeah, I Just needed to tell you something. I know it's the wrong time and everything, and it's lame and extremely… "

"Wait, hold on! This is Le—"

"I KNOW! Just let me finish. Otherwise I'll get too embarrassed." There was an awkward laugh at the last word.

Len raised his eyebrows, a little confused. He _knew_? As in, he knew it was him?

"Okay, go on."

"Are you sick?"

This only made him even more puzzled. Why would he be sick?

"No," he replied slowly, "Should I be?"

"No… it's just your v—" There was a pause at the other end of the line. "Never mind."

Mikuo chuckled nervously, which Len though was totally OOC, even for _him_.

"My sister spilled everything to you, didn't she? I guess I might as well tell you everything," he sort of mumbled out nervously.

"Okay, I know usually you wouldn't say this over a phone but—I-I've… for a long time now, I've always thought of you. Your beautiful, blonde hair, your strangely feminine body… your blunt honesty and that boyish smile. The way you forget things easily, and how even though you're a pig and leave a mess everywhere, I love that about you."

"Wait… WHAT?"

_What the hells with this flowery, pink atmosphere? Why's there floating rose petals everywhere? You've got to be kidding me… HEARTS?_

He shooed them away. The loving tone Miku's older brother spoke to him in made him almost want to barf. Maybe Rin was right? That Mikuo… LIKED GUYS?

"And," he continued, despite Len's silence, "Even your violent nature is something I can't hate about you. The way you love yellow… "

_Why was it starting to feel too much like a confession?_

"MIKUO!"

"Yes?"

"That's just sic—"

"Your voice is weird."

"—eh?"

"Your voice. It's not usually so high-pitched and girly."

"_Excuse_ me? This is how my voice usually sounds. WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY HIGH-PITCHED AND—"

"_Len?_"

"What now?"

"Oh… you're Len?" For a few seconds Mikuo stayed silent. "I'm sorry, I'm straight."

"Say what?" He forced out the words in disbelief and confusion.

There was a click, and then the dial tone. Len continued staring at the yellow phone, shocked.

_THAT BASTARD HUNG UP ON ME!_

Shoving the phone in his pocket, he fumed silently to himself. For some strange reason, the conversation with Mikuo really pissed him off. Why? There were several things to think over, and most of them not being pleasant. Should he tell Rin? But she would just make fun off him…

It was the first time he had ever been confessed to… and he was rejected?

* * *

**AN:** For those of you who didn't notice, the phone belongs to Neru. (so that would explain a lot)

I made this one randomly. SURPRISE!

It explains why it's really messed up. xD


	5. roses are so cliché ptwo: kaito and miku

**2. the angel has horns : rin & len**

* * *

Staring up at the stars, Rin inhaled the crisp, summer night air as she shared the spot with her twin. Her tent with Luka was only a few feet away from his and Katio's, so after their partners agreed to help out with lunch, they found themselves pointlessly stargazing.

"You know, now would be the perfect time to lean over casually and kiss me," she half-joked.

She laughed, then snuck a peek at him to see him flustered, and obviously trying to hide it.

_Way to ruin the mood, Rin. Real nice._

Seeing him blush only made her do the same, so instead of saying anything more, she remained quiet.

"Um… you know," Len started, before he was interrupted by a loud crash.

"Shit, Meiko! And we were almost there too."

"WHAT? Who was the one who threw a damn hot dog at my head because she thought I wasn't looking?"

Miku and Meiko were practically at each other's throats, glaring at each other even though they were only two inches apart. Gakupo looked torn, not sure which idiot was in more need of counseling.

"Let's handle this like civilized beings. First we'll start off with Miku-"

"FUCK OFF!" They yelled in unison.

Len shrugged, his look saying 'just leave them', as he sauntered off to find Kaito.

"Eto… where are we meeting?"

Gakupo, glad for a distraction, happily answered Rin's question. "Near the lake. Precisely at this time, Mrs. Watanabe will be reciting horror stories to the class. Would you like me to escort you?" he offered.

"Er, no. Luka would freak. Thanks though."

She left, leaving poor, confused Gakupo to think for himself what the meaning of 'she would freak' meant.

* * *

Sparklers. For once the old, batty teacher had finally done something right, and that was to buy sparklers.

It was chaotic as each kid scrambled to get one, their boredom getting the better of them.

"Look, I snuck out two!" Rin grinned, holding them up like trophies.

"No fair! I couldn't get even one."

"Fine."

She tossed one to her twin, and snickered as he failed to catch it.

"Rin… "

His voice sounded serious, so she stopped and took a seat beside him.

"They're pretty, aren't they?"

The fuse was gradually dying off, but the colors still shone brightly against the night sky. With the warm breeze, and just knowing that she was next to Len, she felt at ease.

"Yeah, I guess. Lot's of stars tonight, huh?"

"Yeah."

There was another awkward silence, which was strange, since they didn't happen much.

Len suddenly started speaking, his voice in a much lower tone as he hid his face.

"If a star fell from the sky every time I've thought about you, then the sky would be empty tonight."

She looked at him, shocked, then unsure of what to say.

"Where did you get _that_ from?"

"Kaito's pick-up line book."

"Figures." She leaned over, smiling, and slowly brushed her lips against his. It wasn't much of a kiss, but Len felt his insides warm up, all the same. Surprised, he froze.

"But hey, tell him it works."

* * *

Kaito stared at Miku from across the campfire, his sparkler already used and on the ground.

With his hand behind his back, he held tightly onto his 'Pick-Up Lines For Idiots' book. Slowly making his way over to her, he waved.

"Hey."

"Hey," she said back. "Fun day?"

"Meh. Meiko mostly dragged me around everywhere."

At the mention of her name Miku suddenly turned pale, clenching her hands into fists.

"That little-"

"WAIT! I need to tell you something first," he pleaded, not wanting her to throw her one of her infamous tantrums.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat, smiling. "Miku, if you were a booger, then I'd pick you first."

_SLAP. _

Luka, who was nearby, stared at them in stunned silence.

"And that, my friend, is a facepalm moment."

* * *

**AN: **Hah, poor Kaito. * A *

I just love writing these, they make me giddy. c:

I hoped you liked it!


	6. serious gets trampled: rin and len

**8. serious gets trampled: rin and len**

* * *

**A/N: **Ahem. Hey, it's Lin. As promised, a Rin x Len one. (/cough)

* * *

Len entered Rin's room, a look of desperation on his face.

"Help me with the writing homework! I need to finish my summary on Tarzan: King of the Apes."

"You mean the one that's two weeks overdue?"

"Maybe," he answered, already getting out a pen and paper.

Rin walked over to lock the door, sighing. It had became a nasty habit of his to consult with her on his school assignments. Every time they needed to do it in secrecy and lock the door, for their parents were the strict inclement type.

"Fine. Did you read the book?"

"What book?"

She let out a heavier sigh. "What was I thinking? Of course you didn't. Oh, and congrats on getting straight Cs again."

"Thanks," he responded, sincerely grinning.

Before they even got started, there was a loud knock on the door.

"HELLOOO?" A subdued, high-pitched voice called out. "Rin? Len?"

"Miku?" they both questioned simultaneously.

"Hmmm… what are you guys doing in there?"

You could practically _see_ the imaginary grin from behind the closed door.

"Maybe some smexy time? Seven minutes in heaven?"

"Ew, no," the blonde-haired girl answered. "Plus, seven minutes in heaven's in a closet, Einstein."

She unlocked the door, and Miku tumbled into the room in an awkward position (like she was eavesdropping).

"Let's play it!"

"Play what?" Len asked skeptically. "If it's another one of your twisted games, I'm out."

"But you'll get to kiss Rinnnn!"

"How many times do I have to say it? It's like kissing myself! She's my twin. Plus, it'll ruin my reputation. I'll look like an egotistical narcissist," he pointed out, purposely not meeting Rin's gaze.

"Oh hush. You two talk too much." Miku was the type who didn't take no for an answer, and started dragging the twins to the nearest closet. Pushing them inside, she gave her friend a tiny wink.

"You've always helped me. Here's a little favor. Don't bother to thank me afterwards," she said, closing the door.

Rin groaned, thinking that the teal-haired girl had misinterpreted her somehow. This was _not _something to be thankful for. Being forced in a closet with your brother? It was something she had never even thought about.

At first they were absorbed in darkness, the stale scent of weak perfume and fresh linen in the air. It was disturbing not being able to see, but after a while she got used to it. Someone (Miku, cough, Miku) had turned off the room's lights. Maybe it was her demented way of thanking Rin for all those times she stuck with her. Figuring her friend out was like trying to solve a six-sided rubix cube with blindfolds on.

"….soo."

She heard some rustling sounds, and felt Len's hands on hers as he edged closer.

"W-what are you doing?" For once she was glad for the lack of light; that way he couldn't see her blush.

"I might as well take advantage of it," he whispered, his breath warm on her cheeks. Rin could tell that he was close—real close.

"Um, personal space?" she mumbled pathetically, while searching for the closet's door.

_No good. _Miku had put some heavy object in front of it. _That sly sadist._

"That's boring Rin. Even for you."

"Erm… I have a better idea! How about we wait until the seven minutes are over?" she offered.

Len cuddled even closer, his hair brushing against her shoulders as he slowly leaned up and kissed her, trembling lips and all.

"Miku was right. You do talk too much," he added into the kiss, his voice muffled.

Her heart thumped, as she felt his warm body next to her own. He was kissing her. LEN KAGAMINE WAS KISSING HER. IN A CLOSET. Talk about otherworldly.

The worst part was—she was _enjoying_ it. At some point, she started kissing back, the heat rushing to her face. Rin was probably blushing like mad by then, her hands against his peach-flushed cheeks. It got more deep as he pulled her closer to his heated body, his hands slightly entangled in her hair.

"Definitely not like kissing myself," he breathed.

"Wait, STO—" she struggled to say, trying to push him away.

"OH MY GOD. THIS IS HOT. PICTURES, LIKE NOW," Miku screamed, opening the door.

By that point Rin ran away hyperventilating, heading to the bathroom. Miku stared at the red-cheeked Len with one eyebrow arched questioningly, a smirk forming on her face.

"Me next?"

"Over my dead body."

* * *

**A/N: **Okaaay. Um. I don't know what to say.

Last time I write a semi-to-intense moment. Just going to stick with my bland humor. And Gakupo's eggplants. I HOPE YOU'RE SATISFIED. D:

/OTL idiot who sucks with these scenes ; A;

To anybody who has ever reviewed, favorite-d or subscribed (or maybe even just read a bit of it) : Thank you. I feel bad only thanking the reviewers, so thank you to all of you.


	7. how much for plane tickets?

**7. how much for plane tickets? : gakupo and ( unknown )**

* * *

It was the type of thing that was never supposed to happen. Never. Not even when 'pigs flew' or when old women sunbathed in their underwear.

YET HOW THE HELL DID IT HAPPEN?

There Gakupo was, all clad in black, holding a plastic black gun that only shot bubbles. The beanie hat on his head concealed his luscious purple hair, and prevented it from cascading down his face. He trembled, but nevertheless he took a large step forward, the alleyway's shadow concealing his form. Dell Honne, Haku's infamous alter-ego, was not far behind him, carefully keeping up with Gakupo's pace.

"And pray, tell me, _why_ we are doing this again?" Dell asked.

The purple-haired male chuckled nervously, and halted to a stop once they reached the corner of the street.

"Luka, the young lady to whom my heart belongs to, has requested of me to loosen my personality, and to lose the 'uptightness'.

"So she basically told you to chill, and you misinterpreted it as 'go rob the elderly'?"

"Nay," Gakupo answered. "My dear friend Kaito also informed me that lovely ladies adore the 'BA' guys. And so he made a plan for me to ro—er, borrow money from the old."

"What kind of desperate idiot listens to KAITO? And to hell with 'badass'. You're the type of guy that would kneel down and apologize if a robber says "GIVE ME YOUR MONEY," and you only had five cents."

"Beg your pardon?"

"Just… ugh. Just do your thing. I'll pretend I don't know you."

"Thank you. I would kindly give you an eggplant if I could, but unfortunately, I did not prepare one this morning."

Smiling at the confused, silver-haired male, he carefully scoured the area for anyone fifty and older. As he neared the convenient store, he spotted an old woman who was alone, carrying her grocery bags while using a cane for support.

"Hello there," he pleasantly called out to her. "Would you appreciate my help in carrying your burdensome bags?"

"Goodness! Why thank you. They are rather heavy," she confessed.

"Alright." He took her groceries and helped her cross the street, careful that the rapid cars didn't endanger her in any way. After they got to the other side, he put the bags down, and took out the shiny black gun.

"Excuse the abruptness of all this, but I must ask for your change. This is to change my reputation and to let me proceed onto level _'BA'_."

By accident his thumb pressed down on the trigger, creating a display of tiny little soap bubbles shooting out of the hole. The old woman, slightly startled and amused, let out a low laugh.

"Teenager these days. Always trying to look tough! Since you were kind enough to carry my bags, then the least I can do is scrummage through my purse for some change. Hold on."

Gakupo grinned, thinking that he had just achieved a major accomplishment.

Meanwhile, Dell was staring at the two stupidly, hitting his head against the building's brick wall.

* * *

**A/N: **Hah, so many of my 'one-shots' have a second part to it. I apologize. ; A;

This one is no different.

Erm… this should be cleared already, but for those of you who didn't know, 'BA' stands for badass.

And this wasn't that funny but it was pre-typed. Just had to get it out of the way. The next one should be slightly better. Slightly.

That is all.


	8. how much for plane tickets? ptwo

**8. how much for plane tickets? ptwo : gakupo and ( unknown )**

* * *

"HUH? ARE YOU FFFF—KIDDING ME? AFTER ALL THAT?" Dell exploded.

"Well, I asked for any available change. And the amiable lady promised she only had two Canadian dollars; I was too polite to scrounge for more. But look, the coin has a super-kawaii-desu polar bear in the middle!"

"DON'T YOU DARE SUPER-KAWAII-DESU ME!"

The coin was tossed to Gakupo, who awkwardly caught it with one hand.

"We can't even use Canadian dollars here," he reminded him. "What's your prodigious plan now, gecko?"

"The right pronunciation is gacko. As in gackpoid, my kind sir."

"Yeah. _Same difference_."

"Excuse me?"

"Hey, do the world a favor. When you grow up, make sure to marry a blind girl. She'll feel less like a lesbian sleeping with you."

Stunned, he frowned.

He knew bringing Dell along was a bad idea. Just what did Kaito talk him into?

* * *

**Chat: **Gakupo

**Initiating chat with: **kai-ce cream 

Subject - g

**Gakupo** - Ah, energetic friend with the ice cream obsession, do consult me in my time of sorrow.

Kaito - what's wrong gacko?

**Gakupo** - I believe that I have committed a sin. Whether it be Nirvana, Heaven, or a modernized utopia, I will no longer be admitted. How should I cope?

**Kaito** - dude, calm down. dell told me everything. just impress luka normally, like a man.

**Gakupo** - And whose divine idea was it for me to indulge in your pointless fantasies of wooing the females?

**Kaito** - …whoa. Gak's using sarcasm. _SCARY_.

**Gakupo has disconnected the chat. Gakupo has sent you a message. Gakupo has put you on his/her's 'ignore' list.**

* * *

Dell Honne tapped his foot impatiently on the steps.

"Go on. Tell me. Tell me why you're on my front porch."

"Well," Gakupo tried to explain, "Your wise words got me thinking. I have reconsidered following the blue-haired man's advice, and decided to plunge forward. I would greatly appreciate it if you came with me to guide me in the foreign lands."

"Foreign lands? What foreign lands? You've lived here since forever."

"Canada."

"Oh, yeah. Canada. I almost forgot," he laughed, giving Gakupo a pat. Then his expression turned tight, and he forcefully grabbed the eggplant-lover's shoulders.

"WHAT DO YOU POSSIBLY MEAN BY CANADA, YOU IDIOT?"

"I have recently acquired two plane tickets to Canada, and you, my fellow comrade, shall join me on this pleasant journey."

"The reason being—?"

Gakupo pulled out the Canadian coin from his pocket, and smiled.

* * *

**A/N **- Could this possibly be even shorter then the last one? Ah, oh well.

Yep, Kaito's an idiot. But I love him. /shooes away fangirls.

I LOVE DELL TOO. (Though he's a little harsh.) * A * And guess what? I own a $2 Canadian coin. /win

Okay. Lin will shut up now.


	9. oi, black friday

**9 - oi, black friday**

* * *

It's Black Friday. Guess what Rin's up to?

**A/N - This was supposed to be put up on black friday, but while I was editing it on here. . . I sort of forgot to upload it. Sorry.**

Hey, sorry I've been missing. This story was really only intended for the summer, since I get really busy with school and junk. But guess what? I'm continuing. Writing X-mas stories for them sounds fun. Suggest pairings? I'm planning to update my other stories soon too.

* * *

"Bitch, I SO CALLED THAT BAG. HANDS. OFF."

"As if," the angry looking middle-aged woman retorted. "Just cause this purple bag matches the one under your eyes, doesn't mean it's yours."

Insulted, Rin dug her fingernails deep into the bag's thick leather.

"Woman, you're one century too old to be fighting with me over this. Just give it to me and save your dignity. You're like that old grandma I just saw just a minute ago - Hollister v-neck and all. No wait a minute, IT IS YOU. Can you define 'walking horror'? Let me spare you the insults."

A short, skinny store employee made his way towards them, nervously looking away as to not make eye contact.

"Ma'am - I mean ma'ams, if you guys keep disrupting the store, we're going to have to kick you out."

"Then tell this _child _to let go!" she said, struggling against Rin's tight grip on the handle. The item looked like it was about to burst apart any second now.

After struggling for a moment, her opponent's foot slipped on the carpeted floor. Her arms flailing, the woman accidentally scratched the employee in the face while regaining her composure.

Quickly, she mumbled an apology, but not before Rin noticed the stricken man clutching his left eye. It had been scraped by the woman's ridiculously long nails. Shocked, he looked at the woman. Then at Rin.

Needless to say, Rin got the purse.

* * *

"These pant's are 50% off! How do they look on me, Dell?" Lily asked shyly.

Usually you know whenever a girl asks this, you have to say something along the lines of 'Oh, it looks wonderful' or 'Those pants nicely outline your butt'. But not Dell. Never the blunt, sarcastic one.

"They look the same as the last three billion jeans you wore. For all I know, you could just wear your underwear around the house and I'll still not notice the difference."

Lily blushed angrily. "DELL! YOU PERVERT!" she screamed, tossing the jeans messily onto the rack. "Why did you agree to go shopping with me if you wouldn't like it?"

Dell had never been very good with girls. His first grade crush moved away because he mentally scarred her. His middle school crush got into a state of depression after he told her that even her brother attracted him more. Truthfully, he could never be honest. Now he had a chance. And what does he do? Screw it all up.

* * *

**Chat**: Dell

**Initiating chat with**: mikuo12

Subject - girlsgirlsgirls we like girls in cars~

**Mikuo** - Hey, boy with anger issues.

**Dell** - cut it out.

**Mikuo** - ? You made the chat with ME.

**Dell **- look, mister prick of a friend, I like Lily.

**Mikuo** - WHAT? SINCE WHEN.

**Dell** - just help me.

**Mikuo** - Sure, I'll help you. *smirking*

**Dell** - you serious?

**Mikuo** - As a heart attack. As friends, we got to stick together no matter what. Not even our bad-boy past could come between this love. I'll tell Lily all your good sides. Heck, I'm even rehearsing now. "LILY, YOU SHOULD DEF DATE LEN."

**Dell** - . . . _Len?_

**Mikuo **- Err… I mean Dell. Same shit, different toilet, kay?

**Dell** - how does that make sense?

**Mikuo** - 'Cuz all guys only think about the 4 Fs, right? Fighting, Females, Food, and . . . Fu — I mean Mating.

**Dell** - the last ones not an... oh. Haha. You sly dog you.

**Mikuo** - yeah. But there's no rush. Besides, dell, you've only known the chick for three days. and you hate girls. you nearly made the last girl you like commit suicide.

**Dell **- How did you know about Amy?

_. . . 5 minutes later_

**Mikuo **- Who the hell is Amy?

* * *

Lily woke up to hear someone frantically banging on her door. "Hold on, I'm coming!" she shouted.

A very disturbed-looking Mikuo showed up at her door.

"Whatever you do, DON'T DATE DELL," he warned.

"Oh." Lily looked at the wilting flowers pressed into the palms of Mikuo's hands.

"And those are for?"

The male trembled.

"For Amy's headstone."

* * *

**A/N - **This will SLOWLY be updated.


End file.
